Love Shots USUKUS
by Hetalocked123789
Summary: Sets of one shots! It consists of different AUs, which can vary from Gakuen to Canon to Human to Historical and many more! You as the reader can request an AU and I'll write it! May contain smut. Warnings, ratings for different stories, and summaries are all at the top of the story. Rated M for future chapters. Contains USUK and UKUS.


**A/N: I feel horrible today. Bleh. I've been really stressed with different stuff, but I'm here, and I'm writing! I know I promised I'd write more, but it's been too busy at my house, so yeah. I'll try writing more often. Anyways, I've got this idea to do a ton of one shots, in which I'll have a different AU. The possibilities are quite endless with this couple. So it might get a bit smutty later, so the rating is M.**

**So I'll have a ton of AUs and stuff and some may get angsty, smutty, and/or plain crack. I can also take your suggestions and actually write something based on your ideas! Please do write the ideas you have in the reviews.**

**I'll also do warnings in this top part here, so you'll know if you may or may not enjoy the story, for it might get angsty. I'll also do brief summaries up here as well.**

**Rating: T for some cussing and mildly adult themes.**

**First idea: Canon**

**Summary: America is deciding to throw a humongous surprise party for himself. England feels slightly guilty.**

**Warnings: Fluffy, USUK, and human names not used.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to Himaruya Hidekaz.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The day was coming near. A day that America looked forward to every year.

It was his birthday, July 4th. Unfortunately for him, he didn't have many friends who would actually want to or were able to spend the day with him this year.

He had called some possible countries who would love to spend the day with him, but he never got a call back or he received an excuse on why they couldn't show up.

Japan was apparently busy with getting ready for some festival. It was called the bun* festival or something.

Lithuania was busy with Poland and Russia all week. He sounded very apologetic in his message. He also sounded tired and exasperated.

Even Tony was busy towards the end of the fourth. He was probably going to meet up with some lady alien friend, to which Alfred wished him luck.

It was going to be quite boring on the fourth, as he had nobody to spend the last half of the day with. Who was he going to watch fireworks with? Who was going to help him buy the cake, then later set the whole thing practically on fire with the amount of years he was turning this year? (America always insisted on having the amount of years he was turning to correspond with the amount of candles on the cake, though it was getting to the point that if the cake was normal sized, there wasn't enough room to fit all 236 candles).

Well, America though to himself, it doesn't have to be that way! He could be his own company this year! Besides, it wouldn't be too lonely. After all, he knew Prussia spent his birthdays alone, and look at how happy he seemed to be! Course, he had a tendency to annoy the rest of the nations, but America didn't let that fact stop him. America never really realized he also annoyed the rest of the nation, but spending his birthday alone wasn't too bad.

America had the perfect idea as well! He was going to throw himself a humongous surprise party, all for himself! He didn't need to have all those stingy countries whom had decided to ditch him on his special day. He would just have himself, and he didn't mind that at all. He was cool enough!

He'd show them.

He looked at the phone once more, a phone number coming to mind suddenly. Maybe England would come to his surprise party. After all, the other was a so called "British gentleman." Though he didn't seem to be too well on America's bicentennial, he did manage to give America the copy of the Magna Carta** or Magma Carte, or something. England never seemed too happy whenever America forgot about that kind of stuff.

America picked up the phone a bit hesitantly and phoned in the number. He pouted at the amount of ringing it took before England's voice rang out into the speaker.

"Hello, you've reached the house of Arthur Kirkland. I'm not able to come to the phone right now, but please leave your name, number, and message, and I'll call you back as soon as I can. Thank you."

"Yo England! It's 'Murica! Y'know, land of the free, home of the brave? Anyways, I wanted to know if you'll come to my awesome birthday party! It might just be you and me, but that's not too bad, right? I mean, yeah! We can play video games, watch some horror movies, eat hamburgers, watch fireworks... Anyway, call me back ASAP so I know if you'll be coming or not. Bye!"

America sighed and put the phone down, sighing in an exaggerated manner. He ended up in front of the television with some chocolate ice cream and some show he randomly turned on to. He found himself pleasantly surprised at the fact that the show was one of his witty sitcoms. He fell asleep with the ice cream on the ottoman and himself sprawled out on the couch, snoring loudly to the characters of The Big Bang Theory making sly and clever remarks to one another.

* * *

England came home in a dizzy blur. He had spent the night with France, drinking and chatting about the old times. Well, France was reminiscing on how adorable England once was, with his sad look of loneliness and over sized eyebrows, even then. England was drinking a bit too much... whatever that stuff was. It started off as ale, but England got more creative with his drink orders as the night progressed. He was also trying not to kill France for telling stories about how much he wanted to make England suffer as a child, just so he could see the cute, tearful, and pouting kid. That bloody, froggy, shit bearded...

England noticed his phone light flashing in the darkened house. The light made his heart race slightly, his drunken stupor giving a slight adrenaline rush at the idea of someone actually calling him. His eyes widened and he made his way to the blinking machine. He picked up the receiver of the phone and tried jabbing a few keys so that he would be able to hear the message. The device asked for a pin code so that he could access his voice mail. England jammed some numbers, and was happy to hear a ladies voice on the other line.

"You may now access your message. You have _one_ new message. Sent today at 10:11 PM."

America's voice began to obnoxiously boom into England's ear. He cursed loudly and held the phone away from his ear, taking down illegible notes as the other talked. He decided he'd deal with the problem at hand the next day, but for now, he needed a good rest.

* * *

England woke up the next day in his bed, a troubling headache, and a post it note on his forehead. He grabbed the pink sheet of paper, intending to throw it away when he noticed some of the writing. He made out his drunken scrawl of notes from America's call and knew (almost) exactly what happened in his message.

England had written down the night before that America was throwing a party that only England might show up to. The guilt of having his old colony spend his birthday alone saddened him. He rushed downstairs (ignoring the horrendous pounding in his head) and called the American,

America picked up on the first few rings, not even sounding a bit tired, "Hey, England!"

England was a bit shocked that America even recognized his number, "H-Hello... How'd you know it was me?" The Brit was also surprised that the American even sounded a bit hyper at the moment. The blonde stole a glance at the clock.

Bollocks, the Briton thought, I've slept the day away. It's almost 3:30. Well, of course! You'd think I would've learnt by now that I always sleep in after a drinking night... How'd I even get home? I bet I took the tube or something...

America brought England out of his thoughts with a loud, "Duh, caller ID. Fancy, shmancy stuff, am I right?"

"Yes... Very," England responded sarcastically. "Listen, about the party..."

"Can ya make it? I mean, I know Japan's busy with that bun festi-"

The Brit interrupted him harshly, "Obon festival, you git."

"Yeah, whatever. Japan's busy with that 'obun' festival..."

The Briton sighed in an exaggerated manner.

"Lemme talk, dude! Anyways, Lithuania is busy all week with Poland and Russia..."

"The poor bloke."

"Right? France and everybody else didn't even call back, those jerks! Not even Canadia!"

"Canadia?"

"Yeah, my bro. The one that looks like me. The one above me?"

"Oh, Canada."

"Yeah, him. Anyways, so I decided to drop you a call! D'ya think you can make it? Or am I gonna be the only one to my own surprise party?"

"Surprise party?"

"YEAH! Great idea, right? See, if I'm totally going to be alone for my party, might as well make it a surprise party!"

The guilt England was feeling increased. He moved over to his calendar and checked to see if he was busy, "I think I'm free. I may be a bit late, however, since I've got a few meetings the day of. I'll try to catch the first flight over."

"Sounds awesome! See you then!"

"Yes, yes, goodbye Ameri-" England began coughing and hacking, covering his mouth and bringing the phone away from his mouth, "-ca. Sorry about that."

"Whatever, see ya!"

The other line fell dead. England shocked himself with lasting that long with America talking so much of his birthday. He always felt ill around this time. He didn't really have those meetings he talked about, as his boss always gave him the week off.*** He truly wanted to surprise America, as he did care about the moronic, idiotic...

England shook his head, trying to rid himself of all the negative words he could use to describe America, and instead think of more positive words. The sarcastic and cynical man thought of no other word but independent.

* * *

England stayed true to his word and caught the first flight to America. He did some minor calculations and figured that he would get to America's place at about 9:00, when the man would be awaking on a normal day. Sometimes, he would sleep in to as late as noon, but it was his birthday. England highly doubted he would sleep in on his birthday.

England boarded the plane and sat towards the front, not excited for the long flight ahead of him, but admittedly looking forward to the day ahead of him. It was a sort of excitement he hadn't felt for this day in a long time.

* * *

America was shocked to hear the door knock so early in the morning. He had barely gotten up, rubbing his eyes to showcase his sleepiness. He trudged to the door and was very shocked to see a worn out England standing on his doorstep, "E-England? I thought you were gonna be la-"

England shushed him and made a snide remark, followed by a polite question, "I never have meetings this week, stupid. I thought you would've learnt by now. May I come in?"

America let the Briton in, and England hugged America as soon as he got his shoes off, "Happy birthday, luv. I hope I'm not too late for the birthday. And also, surprise."

And America was indeed surprised. This was going to be an awfully amazing birthday. The two of them could already tell, though it would only be the two of them.

* * *

**A/N: So I end it there. Yeah, sorry for the crappy ending . Anyways, you can totally shoot me some ideas for this AU thing! I'm open to all suggestions! Yes, I'll even do your smutty fantasies if you wish. Until I get responses on that matter, I'll continue doing more fluffy or angsty, depending on what happens!**

**Some side notes:**

***Obon Festival- I'm going to try to explain it as best as I can, though I'd trust that researching this would be more accurate. So this is basically a Japanese festival that happens in early to late July, depending on where you are. I personally go to some of the ones here in America. It's a festival to celebrate the memories of those whom have passed and to send off their spirits. The one's here in America have dancing, food, and lanterns to celebrate the spirits returning and being sent back. We wear kimonos here in the states, and Japan is the same way. **

**Wikipedia (paraphrased): It lasts for three days. It's a festival to honor the spirits of the ancestors. It's starting day varies, however it falls around the 15th of July. Kimonos and yukatas are worn, as well as games and carnival rides are in modern day celebrations. Summer foods such as watermelon are served. Paper lanterns are lit and sent down a river to symbolize the dead returning to their land. Bon Odori is the dances to welcome the spirits back to the land of the living. Depending on where you are, the music varies. Traditional dancing happens in a circle and travels around a yagura, or a structure built specifically for the Obon festival. The dances are held in unison.**

****During America's bicentennial, England gifted the United States with a copy of the Magna Carta. It's displayed now in Washington D.C., and is adorned with very precious material. For example, it sits atop a gold case. (Wikipedia)**

***** Himaruya's strip shows that England always gets a bit of a bad cough when talking about or around America's birthday because of his independence. Himaruya also tells that England gets the week off around America's birthday, since he never does his work.**


End file.
